feelings? - a fairy tail fanfiction (nalu)
by Fairytail queen17175
Summary: Natsu and Lucy aren't sure if they have feelings for each other, could one night alone clear those feelings up? Is it good or bad? Read to find out! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION, I'M SORRY IF IT'S NOT THE BEST. PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN, HOW MANY CHAPTERS YOU WOULDN'T MIND READING, AND THINGS I COULD FIX. THANK YOU SO MUCH FP=OR READING AND COMMENTING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

\- fairytail queen17175

Lucy started walking out of her apartment and making her way to the guild when she heard someone calling to her.

"LUCY WAIT UP!" She turns and sees her best friend and partner running to her waving his arm. She smiles and waits for him to catch up. When he does he puts a strong muscular arm around her shoulders. "Hey Luce are you headed to the guild?" He said to her kinda close to her ear. With a small blush sprinkled on her cheeks she replied with

"Yeah I am, my rent is due soon I need to get a job."

"Me and Happy will help you Luce!"

"Aye sir!" Lucy looks up to see Happy flying above them.

"Oh Happy I didn't notice you! Are you going to the guild too?" Lucy said looking up at Happy.

"Yup! I'm in the mood for some of Mira's fish." Lucy rolled her eyes and noticed Natsu's arm was getting heavy.

"Natsu your arm is getting heavy." She said starting to take his arm off her shoulder.

"oops sorry." After the two were separated there was a long silence from the three mages walking to the guild. Lucy looked over and saw that Natsu was staring at her, he seemed to be thinking about something. Which he was, in his head he was thinking: _Wow Lucy looks great today._ When Lucy felt him looking at her she looked to him and he quickly looked away hoping he didn't get caught.

"Are you okay Natsu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're a lot quieter than normal"

"I'm just thinking about what food i'm going to eat at the guild" He said smiling really big at her.

"Of course you are!" They were at the guild door and could hear a real ruckus going on inside, it sounded like a fight.

"THEY STARTED A FIGHT WITHOUT ME!" Natsu yelled and dashed inside to make sure he could be apart of it. When Lucy walked in she couldn't see Natsu but she could see his flames. She smiled and shook her head as she sat down at the bar with Levy and Mira.

"Hey Lu-chan" Levy said looking at her smiling

"Hi Lucy, can I get you something?"

"Yes, advice!" Lucy said putting her forehead on the counter. Levy and Mira looked interested. Lucy hardly ever needed advice unless it was about a job for her oh-so-precious rent. A shirt then landed on Lucy and she looked up. She instantly knew it was Grey's shirt.

"GRAY! YOUR SHIRT!" She yelled and balled it up and threw it into the crowd of still fighting mages.

"So Lucy what can Levy and I help you figure out?"

"It's about Natsu, actually" Levy and Mira smirked at each other, they knew this day would come when she eventually needed help with the infamous dragon slayer.

"What seems to be the matter Lu-chan?" Levy asked, finally closing the book she was reading.

"I don't know, lately he's been hanging on me a lot, but then he doesn't say a word, and he always stares at me." Mira and Levy looked confused. "I mean he's always hanging on me and kinda staring at me, but he's never, ever quite so that's what I find weird." Mira and Levy seemed to understand now.

"Do you think he likes you?" Mira asked, and Lucy buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know, that's what I need help with! I can't seem to figure it out, like the other day he gave me a necklace I saw in one of the shops, and said I kind of liked."

"Well, I think the one thing we need to clear up first is...do you like him Lu-chan?" Levy asked, Mira and Levy leaned in closer to make sure they didn't miss Lucy's answer. Lucy didn't answer for a long time.

"I honestly don't know, I think I could be." Mira and Levy squealed with delight as Gray started to walk over.

"What are we squealing over?" Gray asked with his arms crossed, the fight must have finally broken up. Lucy started panicking hoping that Levy and Mira wouldn't tell Gray.

"NOTHING!" Lucy yelled before the other two mages could answer. Gray started smirking and looked at the barmaid and book worm, then at Lucy.

"Ok what guy do you like Lucy?" Gray asked taking a seat next to her, looking very into the conversation already.

"I don't like anybody." Lucy said, backing herself up. Her eyes started searching for her partner, and she found him arm wrestling Gajeel, surprisingly it was a pretty even match.

"Lu-chan you said you could like him though, which isn't yes but isn't no either." Levy said. Lucy looked at her with a glare, and the bluenette pretended not to notice.

"Come on Lucy let's just tell him, if anything Gray could help you!" Mira said trying to reason with the Celestial Mage. Lucy's cheeks went red because she knew Gray would just laugh at her. Lucy rested her forehead on the counter in defeat.

"Natsu…" She said. After she didn't hear Gray say anything for awhile she looked up at him. She saw him desperately trying to hold in a laugh. She grabbed Levy's book off the counter and hit him in the head with it. He covered the spot with his hand in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed

"It's not funny!" Lucy exclaimed back at him. Mira and Levy were giggling at the two.

"I totally called it though! I knew you and Flame brain had a thing for each other!"

"WE DON'T!" Lucy yelled, getting frustrated. She sighed and gave up. "I'm just confused and don't know what to do. I feel like he likes me but, I don't know." Lucy said looking at her lap.

"OK how about this? I'll subtly ask hothead questions about you and see what he thinks about them OK?" Gray said supportively. Lucy looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Gray, and in the meantime I guess I should start figuring out my own feelings." She said, and then she got up and started walking towards the guild doors. Natsu noticed and got up and burned Gajeel's hand letting Natsu be able to pin him, then he got up and ran to Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy, did you pick a job?" Lucy mentally facepalmed herself. She totally forgot the whole reason she came to the guild today. She decided she didn't want to go on a job with Natsu until she figured out her feelings for him.

"Actually I'm feeling a bit sick, so why don't we pick one tomorrow?" Lucy said giving her best fake tired smile she could muster. Natsu looked concerned, and put his hand to her forehead. She could feel her cheeks heating up. Levy and the others were looking at the whole thing pan out, and smirked at each other.

"You feel warm, I'll walk you home Luce."

"OK, thanks Natsu." and the two left the guild walking to her apartment slower than they normally would. Again Natsu was abnormally quiet, and it made Lucy feel a bit uncomfortable. When they got to her apartment she walked into the door and he followed. Lucy decided to break the silence, because now Natsu looked seriously conflicted about something.

"Natsu what is the matter? You were quite walking to the guild today, and quite on the walk back." She said, he wouldn't keep eye contact with her, and his face looked a bit red. He looked up and took a step closer and leaned in a little bit. Lucy held her breath waiting for him to do something. He decided against what he was planning on doing and took a step back looking at the ground again.

"It's nothing Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow." And before Lucy could get another word in, he was long gone from her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys thank you so much for reading! It's my very first fanfiction and I want it to be good. I don't want to post stuff no one wants to read, so if you guys could comment and/or message me telling me what you want to read, or what stuff i should write (including Lemon...i don't know I could try it..). I plan on updating every Monday, so I have the weekend to write it, and the week to think about it. But please please please comment so I can see what you lovely readers would like to read! thank you so much! See you guys Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Lucy woke up the next day feeling awful. She got up and immediately ran to her bathroom, after she was done hovering over the porcelain queen she washed her face.**

 **"** **Man, I'm really pale today, I guess no guild trip then." She said and got back into bed. She was hungry but she knew if she ate more it would all come back out. She tried to go back to sleep but her stomach ached so badly she couldn't concentrate on sleep. She got up slowly, and went to get a card Cana had given her that allows her to contact her anywhere. Lucy pushed her face on the card and started talking into it.**

 **"** **Cana?"**

 **"** **Hey what's up Lucy?" Cana said in reply, she sounded tipsy already, but then again when has Cana ever been sober?**

 **"** **Can you send Mira or Levy or SOMEONE over to my apartment please? Even Wendy I just need someone I think something is seriously wrong with me." Lucy said back into the card, murmurs from other guild member could be heard as they all gathered around the card listening to Lucy's situation. They were all worried, Lucy, never used the card.**

 **"** **OK Lucy, I have a few people on their way right now, just hang in there, you'll be ok. Wendy is with them, she'll fix you right up." Cana said, she instantly sounded sober, which is rare for her and a few other guild members. Lucy let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor in pain. She moaned in pain and couldn't move. "Lucy…..LUCY, are you ok?!" Cana asked concerned. Lucy could only let out a small "Mhmm". No later than five minutes later, she heard her window open.**

 **"** **LUCY!" She heard a male voice say, followed by warm hands easily picking her up, and softly laying her down on her bed. Then she heard her door open and a few pairs of feet walk in.**

 **"** **Lu-chan!" Lucy instantly recognized the voice as Levy.**

 **"** **Lucy, are you ok?" She heard Mira call out to her, Lucy could smell something really good even with her eyes closed she recognized it as MiraJane's cooking.**

 **"** **Natsu, what did you notice about Lucy when you came in?" Wendy got straight to the point, she needed to know what kind of healing spell to use on her before she started the healing.**

 **"** **She was laying on her side holding her stomach, she broke out in a cold sweat, all red, and eyes closed, like she is now." Natsu said lightning fast so Wendy could start. They all heard a mysterious murmur, and Mira finally traced it back to Lucy's card, Cana was yelling trying to get someone to inform them about what's going on with Lucy.**

 **"** **Wendy, everyone is wondering about Lucy, have you figured out what's wrong yet?" Mira said going to Wendy's side.**

 **"** **She has extremely severe stomach flu." Wendy said leaning to the card a bit. Natsu was on the bed next to her, hand on her forehead watching her fever. When Levy told him to get off the bed and give her some space, he threw a fit.**

 **"** **NATSU GRAY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!" Cana yelling into to card.**

 **"** **AS IF I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO GRAY!" Natsu yelled back staying in his spot on the bed. Levy and Mira tried with all their might to pull him off the bed, while Wendy got to work with the healing. Natsu wasn't going anywhere, and Mira started the threats.**

 **"** **Natsu do you want to meet someone?" Mira said sickly sweet, Natsu looked a little interested, even though he tried to look like he didn't care.**

 **"** **Who?" Natsu said. Mira leaned over and whispered in Levy's ear, she nodded and went to the bathroom and started doing something to the door. Natsu asked Mira again.**

 **"** **You have seen her before, but you haven't met her personally."**

 **"** **Was she nice? I'll meet her!"**

 **"** **Oh you do? Well her name is Satan Soul, and she hasn't come out to play in a while." Natsu gulped and Wendy had a terrified look on her face while Lucy was still unconscious and Levy continued to work on the door. "Would you still like to meet her?" Natsu shook his head and got off the bed.**

 **"** **Can I at least stand at the foot of her bed?" Natsu hesitantly asked. Levy spoke up as she started walking back from the door. Wendy was still trying to heal Lucy.**

 **"** **Yes Natsu, we just didn't want you smothering her." Levy said. She continued to speak "I made the door fire proof and just break proof in general, so if you get out of hand Mira will lock you in the bathroom." Levy smiled and Mira smirked and Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. Mira went to put the bowl of soup she brought and set it in the microwave for later heating. Lucy started moving a bit, and moaned a little in pain. The girls froze and Natsu went to kneel by Lucy's bed side, he took her hand and Mira was about to stop him when Levy stopped her. She motioned to Lucy's hand and she was holding it back and looking at him smiling.**

 **"** **I'm sorry I caused such a commotion you guys, but thank you so much for coming." Lucy said, her voice sounding weak.**

 **"** **No problem Lu-chan, do you want to go to the guild infirmary? You have extremely severe stomach flu and we can watch you better there." Levy said, Wendy and Mira awaited her reply. She didn't speak, but she did nod her head, saying she did want to go there.**

 **"** **OK now we have to think how we are going to get her there." Wendy broke in. Natsu looked back at his two comrades.**

 **"** **I can carry her there, Happy said she gained a few pounds, but I'm sure I can do it." Lucy weakly smacked him, and he blushed a bit and smiled at her.**

 **"** **That could work, but only if you're OK with it Lucy." Mira said, looking down at the ill Celestial Mage. Lucy nodded her head.**

 **"** **Yes, I trust Natsu." Was all Lucy said. Before she knew it, she was in Fairy Tail, she looked at the clock, and it was midnight. She shifted her hand and made contact with something fuzzy. She looked down to see a head of fuzzy pink hair sleeping on her lap. She can't believe Natsu stayed in the infirmary with her all night. She leaned over and kissed his temple, and she closed her eyes again. Little did she know, the dragon-slayer had one eye open, with a blush sprinkled on his cheeks smiling like he just won one million jewels. Oh how he could use this tomorrow. He shut his eyes and followed Lucy's lead and went back to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lucy could smell something really good next to her when she woke up. She opened her eyes and wasn't sure where she was, expecting to wake up in her home. Then she remembered last night, and how the fire dragonslayer had stayed in the infirmary with her all night. Lucy looked and noticed he was gone. She looked over to see a small plate of bacon and eggs next to her bedside. She didn't feel too queasy anymore so she thought she would try and eat a bit. As she picked up the plate Natsu came in, his face brightened up as he saw Lucy was awake. He walked to her bedside. He leaned down and planted a kiss right on her cheek.

"Good morning Lucy, how are you feeling?" Natsu asked as if he didn't just kiss her cheek. Her face was bright red, and her eyes looked like saucers, she just froze and was at a loss for words. "Well I guess you're still not feeling too well if you look like that, I'll go get Wendy for you." As he got up and started walking to the door Lucy managed to find her voice.

"Natsu…" Lucy said so quietly that if Natsu didn't have dragon slayer hearing, he would not have been able to hear. He turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"Hmmm? What is Lucy?" Natsu said starting to walk back to the bed. She put her hand on the spot that Natsu kissed, and he chuckled a bit as he looked down and blushed. "Oh you're not sick just surprised right? What a friend can't give another friend a friendly kiss on the cheek?" He sat back down and Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it was just a friendly kiss, good you kind of scared me for a second there Natsu." She looked down kind of sad, she thought _oh, it was just a friendly kiss, for a second I thought he liked me too._ Natsu looked down kind of upset to in his mind he was saying _Oh I didn't think she would be relieved that I don't like her, even though I do._ There was a silence as they both thought things to themselves. Wendy came in just then and suddenly broke the silence that the two mages had between them.

"Lucy, how are you feeling this morning?" Wendy said, unaware of the awkward silence between the two.

"I'm feeling much better Wendy, thank you so much." Wendy smiled and Levy walked in to join everyone.

"Lu-chan! you're awake! I could hardly concentrate on my book I was so worried about you!" Levy said and rushed next to her. It was weird to Lucy having all of these worried people around her. I mean it was just the stomach flu after all. I giggled a little and started to get out of the bed.

"Natsu, let's go on a mission, my rent is due next week and I need 5,000 more jewels." Natsu shot out of the chair and pumped his fist in the air.

"YOSH! COME ON LUCE!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her as fast as he could to the job board. He just grabbed one and handed it to Mira over the counter. She quickly wrote it in her job book and as they were running out of the guild she yelled

"GOOD LUCK!" After them, Lucy turned and waved as Natsu pulled her behind him and ran to the train station. After the duo left Gray went to the bar table and sat with Mira, Levy following shortly after. They started talking about the two, and how to get them together.

"I talked to Natsu, and he's like head over heels over Lucy" Gray started the conversation with.

"It's so obvious they are like head over heels for each other" Mira said giggling.

"How are we going to get Lu-chan and Natsu together?" Levy interjected, they needed to start constructing a plan of how this would pan out.

"After they come back from their mission you know Lucy will go home to take a bath, we just need to get a reason for Natsu to go to her house afterwards." Gray said, Mira and Levy looked surprised that he knew this. "What? I'm in a team with those two, I know how they work." Levy and Mira then did a 'that's true' nod.

"How do we get Natsu to go to her house then?" Levy asked, Gray and Mira looked at each other and smiled. At the same time they answered Levy's question.

"Food" Levy was surprised at how into this the two were.

"After missions Natsu always comes and orders his favorite food, fire chicken wings, when he does, I'll just tell him I ran out of ingredients but I heard that Lucy had all the ingredients and he should go ask her to make him some." Mira said looking at the two. Gray, Levy, and Mira looked like they just thought up a perfect plan, which they kind of did. Now all they had to do was wait for the two to come back from their mission, and start operation get Natsu and Lucy together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(WARNING: LEMON)

Natsu and Lucy had been gone from their mission for most of the day. Natsu finally returned to the guild at around 6:00, Lucy wasn't with him. Just as the three has planned. They all shot smirks to one another as Natsu sat down at the barstool to Levy's right. Mira left Gray and Levy to go and assist Natsu.

"How was the mission Natsu?" Mira said leaning on the bar.

"It was great, we kicked their asses in about an hour, but Lucy wanted to stay and shop a little, and since I wanted to avoid the train as long as possible I tagged along with her." Natsu responded. Mira giggled a little.

"What can I get you then Natsu?" Mira asked, even though she obviously already knew the answer.

"You still need to ask, Mira? Fire chicken wings, please, same as always." Mira started acting as though she was going to prepare the meal. She let out a little gasp, and that grabbed Natsu's attention. "What's the problem Mira?" Natsu asked shooting up one eyebrow.

"It seems I'm out of ingredients for the fire chicken wings, I'm sorry, Natsu, is there something else I could get you?" Mira asked, even though she knew he wouldn't want anything else.

"No thanks." Natsu said as he looked disappointed. Mira's face lit up and Natsu looked at her hoping she would say she was playing a joke, and make them, but she didn't, she gave him an even better answer instead.

"Lucy mentioned the other day that she wanted me to teach her how to make them, since you go over to her house so often. I think she just bought ingredients, why don't you go see if she'll make them for you?" Mira said, matter-of-factly. Natsu's whole attitude changed and he looked so happy.

"YOSH! THANKS MIRA!" Natsu said as he ran out of the guild to his blonde partner's house. Mira went back to where Gray and Levy where and they all had devilish grins on their faces.

"That was too easy" Mira said crossing her arms, Levy and Gray nodded in agreement. Now they just had to wait until tomorrow.

Natsu ran as fast as he could to Lucy's house, and went in his usual way, the window. He looked around and couldn't see her anywhere, and then he heard splashing in the bathroom, and without thinking burst open the door.

"LUC_" The sight he saw in front of him cut him off. Lucy was making her way out of the tub, her towel barely on her wet, naked form. Lucy was too shocked from embarrassment to move, they both looked wide eyed at each other. Surprisingly, Lucy, didn't get mad and 'Lucy kick' Natsu out of the bathroom, she just gulped and said:

"Did you need something Natsu?" Lucy said not moving much from her position. Natsu nodded and then spoke.

"I came over to see if you could make me fire chicken wings, but now I think I want something else." Natsu's body was rid of all surprise and embarrassment, and instead was filled with excitement, hunger, determination, and…..passion? The passion stood out from all the other things he was feeling. Lucy couldn't seem to tear herself away from his eyes. He started walking towards her, and with every step to her he took, she took a step back. She was then backed up against the wall, and Natsu trapped her putting his hands on the wall. They looked at eachother, searching for something in each other's eyes. Natsu started to lean closer and closer. He leaned into her until their lips locked and they formed one. First the kiss was passionate and full of love, and gradually built up to hunger, and a frenzy for domination. He moved down to her neck before he kissed her he examined her neck, Lucy noticed this and spoke up.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at my neck like that?"

"I'm trying to decided where to put the mark, this seems like a good spot."

"What mar_" Lucy was cut off by Natsu planting a kiss on her neck, and Lucy let out a gasp of pleasure. The spot Natsu had kissed started tingling, and she could feel something starting to form there, Natsu was still laying butterfly kisses on other parts of her neck. Suddenly Lucy drops the towel and she can feel Natsu's clothes and the tile wall, and it just aroused her even more. Natsu kissed her once again, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He was pushing up against her so hard that she wrapped her legs around his waist with ease. He supported her by locking his hands under her butt, and he carried her to her bed. He threw her rather roughly onto the bed, and stripped down to his underwear. He climbed on top of Lucy and kissed her again, moving from her lips, to neck, to collarbone, and soon he was suckling like a baby on her nipple. Lucy moaned a little, and Natsu used his right middle finger to pleasure her womanhood. Lucy could feel his hardened member poke her thigh, and she squeaked a little. Natsu stopped kissing her out of embarrassment, but Lucy smirked and somehow managed to flip him over. She took his boxers off and took a handful of his member in her hand. She went down his shaft slowly and he hissed in pleasure his hands instinctively going to her head. He gently pushed her head down and she licked the side of his shaft, and he moaned. She liked the sound of that. She placed butterfly kisses along the shaft and then slowly put it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Natsu dipped his head back in pleasure, and Lucy tried her best at smiling while he still claimed her mouth. Natsu's breaths started going faster and faster, and he started instinctively rolling his hips.

"LUCY I-I'M_" Natsu cut himself off with a moan. White liquid started leaking out of Lucy's mouth, she looked so surprised. Suddenly Natsu went beet red and so did Lucy.

"Natsu...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I'm sorry." Natsu looked confused. Why was she apologizing to him? He should be apologizing for ejaculating into her mouth.

"Lucy, don't be sorry." Natsu said trying to look at her, but she avoided his eye contact.

"No, I pretty much forced myself on you, I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy looked as if she were about to cry. Natsu was confused, she didn't force anything on him. He actually loved every second of it, and wanted to return the favor. Natsu angled Lucy's chin so she had to look in his eyes, and he looked at her for a brief moment until he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He pulled her up onto the bed with him, and he hovered over her. Natsu spread her legs apart, and he dove right in. Instantly Lucy started to moan, and gasp. She tangled her fingers into his hair, and pushed a little bit. His tongue was exploring her folds, and fingering her at the same time. Lucy didn't know how she could hold out so long. Lucy started to moan so loud that she drowned out the street noise from outside.

"NATSU, OH NATSU!" Lucy screamed to the heavens. She rolled her hips against his mouth and tongue and then she relaxed completely, symbolizing her climax. Natsu kissed her, their tongues tangling in the mix.

"You taste so good Luce." Natsu said huskily. He neared his tip to her entrance, she was a little nervous because she was a virgin, and he was really big. Natsu could see this and tried to reassure her. "It's okay Lucy, you'll be fine, you know I would never try to hurt you, are you ready?" Lucy thought over it for a moment.

"Yes, I'm ready." Lucy said, looking Natsu in the eye. Natsu still saw hints of fear in her.

"Are you positive Lucy?"

"Yes, just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I don't want it." Natsu nodded and put his tip in. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in pain, and her eyes starting misting a little bit. Soon her face relaxed and Natsu decided that instead of inching a bit at a time, she could get over the pain quicker if he went all in, so he did. He pushed himself balls deep, and she screamed in pain, there was a little bit of blood. She had her eyes shut tight for a minute or two then relaxed. Then she rolled her hips against him, and he knew it was ok to move. He thrusted slowly at first, and it was very frustrating, but went quicker when Lucy shouted for him to go faster. Their breaths started to get shorter and faster with every thrust. Then suddenly:

"LUCY!"

"NATSU!" and then they both went limp from working so hard, especially after a mission. They didn't notice the blue exceed flying by, not looking in the window but hearing the shouts. Happy cried a little and flew to the guild at his 'Max Speed'. When Happy entered the guild he went to Mira.

"MIRAAAAA" Happy said as he clung to her chest for comfort.

"What is it Happy?" Mira asked petting Natsu's companion. Gray and Levy hearing all the commotion went over to see what was wrong. It obviously had to deal with Natsu. They sat on the bar stools listening to Happy's tale.

"I was flying by Lucy's house and I heard her screaming out Natsu's name louder than she usually does, and I'm worried that she's so mad that her and Natsu won't be friends anymore" Happy said and then buried his face once again into her chest for comfort. The three mages smirked at each other.

"Oh Happy I think Natsu and Lucy are just fine." Mira said continuing to pet Happy. The three mages had a smirk on their face for the rest of the night. While Natsu and Lucy, slept happily together for the rest of the night.


End file.
